Blood
by Crimson Nephilim
Summary: Harry comes into his inheritance and discovers a father Sanguini he didn't know that he had, and that some people are not what they seem. Will Harry be able to survive when fate seems to be against him? Will contain Slash. HPDM. Rated T for now.
1. Life and Death

AN: At this point in time, I have seen no stories that have placed Sanguini as Harry's true father. So, as far as I know, I may very well be the first to write something along these lines. Anyway, on with the technicalities of the disclaimer and summery.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did…well…Dumbledore's death would have been much more gruesome and painful.

Summary: Harry comes into his inheritance and discovers a father he didn't know that he had, and that some people are not what they seem. Will Harry be able to survive when fate seems to be against him?

Warnings: AU. Voldemort was inactive after the Department of Mysteries. Draco does not become a death eater and allow the others into the school. There are no Horcruex. Harry didn't meet Sanguini at the Slug Club. This will also contain Boy/Boy relationships. This will NOT be Mpreg. However, if I finish this story and make a sequel, the sequel will contain mpreg.

**Chapter 1**

**Life and Death**

**In the same episode**

In the smallest bedroom of Number 4 Privet Drive, sat a young man who had seen a much harder life than most his tender age. Harry Potter had lost his parents at the age of only one year old. From there, he had been placed with abusive relatives that starved him, abused him physically and emotionally, and who locked him in a cupboard under the stairs for ten years. Each day the boy was given a list of chores, starting with cooking breakfast and continuing with things that most people would not even be able to finish in an entire week. If he did not finish, he would be denied anything to eat, and beaten.

This was the life of Harry Potter for ten years, until he received his letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and history. Most know the tale of how he befriended Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. In his first year, he had to save the philosopher's stone. In his second year, he had to battle the memory of Tom Morvolo Riddle and battle a baskalist. In his third year he discovered that his godfather Sirius Black was a convicted felon who escaped the wizarding prison of Azkaban after being wrongfully imprisoned and met Remus Lupin. The two had been his father's best friends. In his fourth year, he was forced to enter the Triwizard Tournament and witnessed Cedric Diggory die before he had his blood used to resurrect the Dark Lord Voldemort. In his fifth year, he watched as his godfather fell behind the veil of death.

Oddly enough, his sixth year was quiet. He had kept out of trouble and studied while spending time with his friends. Perhaps he would have been a bit saner if all of his years at Hogwarts had been so simple.

Now then, as I was saying, in the smallest bedroom of Number 4 Privet Drive, sat a young man named Harry Potter. At nearly seventeen, the boy was still only five foot eight inches in height. His build was scrawny because he was so underfed, and his hair was unwashed and wild. The most stunning feature on the boy came not from his lighting shaped scar, but from his glowing emerald eyes.

Harry sat by his window, waiting for the clock to strike midnight. At midnight, he would officially be seventeen.

Harry had already packed his trunk with all of his things. As soon as it was midnight he planned on leaving Number 4 Privet Drive and freeing himself from the abuse and neglect. He would be an adult in the eyes of the wizarding world and would rightfully be able to do as he pleased, live where he pleased, and be who he pleased.

Harry looked at the clock and took a deep breath, holding it in as he silently counted down in his head.

Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One…

Then, with a wave of intense pain that felt as if his skin was ripping from his bones…Harry Potter died.

* * *

Consciousness slowly returned to Harry. It started with realizing that he was lying on a bed, and that he had a body. From there, he realized that he felt no pain, and furthermore, that his heart was beating incredibly slow.

He could smell so many scents; he could hear so many things. It was a major rush to the senses.

Emerald eyes slowly opened and Harry took in his new surroundings.

Gone were the depressing walls of Number 4 Privet Drive. They had been replaced with a much larger room. The walls were done in a light crème color, the floor was made of black marble and the bed hangings and covers were done in a deep blue. There was a fireplace at the wall across from him. In front of the fire place was a small sitting area. On the same wall there was a door that he assumed led to a bathroom. To his right, was a wall that held light and airy drapes that were being blown slowly by the wind. They led to a balcony that overlooked what appeared to be a garden. On his left there was another door; one that he figured would lead to the rest of the building. There was also another door that was on the same wall that the bed was against. He had a feeling that it was a closet. His trunk rested at the foot of his bed.

He wasn't completely sure where he was. Under normal circumstances, he would have felt fear at being in an unfamiliar place after waking up. However, he could not possibly be in Voldemort's clutches. It wasn't possible. He was in a nice room and was not tied down. If Voldemort had captured him, then he surely would have been locked up in the dungeons or even dead already.

His heart gave a slow, lazy beat.

It was only the third since he had woken up.

Harry slowly touched his chest and looked down at it. His heart rate picked up, though not by much.

Instead of his short scrawny form, he appeared to be much taller. He forced himself to his feet and figured that he probably stood at six feet now. His body was muscular and didn't show any sign of malnutrition. His skin however, was as white as the moon.

Almost silently, someone slipped into his room. He could hear their heartbeat.

Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump.

It was at a normal rate. A normal heart.

He turned slowly to see a young woman standing at the door. She was dressed in a red velvet dress that had a hood. The hood was pulled up over her head, nearly hiding her long crimson hair. She had a set of clothes clutched to her chest.

"These are for you. After you dress, I am to bring you to the Master."

The Master? Could that mean that he was in fact captured by Voldemort?

No…it couldn't be. He would be in a dungeon. Right?

"I'll be right outside the door when you are ready."

The woman left the room and Harry took a deep breath and forced his Gryffindor bravery to the surface.

The clothes were simple. He dressed in a pair of nice black slacks and a dark green t-shirt. On his feet, he had dress shoes.

He felt odd dressing like this. He was always used to either wearing Dudley's hand me downs or his Hogwarts robes. This was so much different for him.

He opened the door slowly and followed the women silently. There seemed to be something familiar about her, but he doubted that he would be able to figure it out while his mind was in such a chaotic state.

They walked for what seemed to be an eternity before he was left before a set of large, ornately designed doors. Slowly, he reached out and opened them before stepping into the dark.

The room looked to be much like a throne room. The walls and floor seemed to be done in black marble. The drapes were a blood red.

The throne was made of white marble.

Upon the throne sat a man with long black hair that hung past his shoulders and flowed to his waist. His skin was as pail as Harry's own, and his eyes were a shocking blue.

"Harry Potter." The figure smirked, revealing a fang. The figure was in front of him in an instant, touching his cheek. Harry jumped back, slamming hard against the doors.

"You're a vampire."

The man looked hurt by Harry's reaction. Harry wasn't sure why.

"Yes, I am. My name is Sanguini. I have no last name. I am one of the Vampire Kings. Each country has one. I am in charge of keeping all vampires in England, Scotland, and Ireland in line."

"And why am I here?"

Sanguini looked down. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to say this.

"What I am about to say will seem hard to believe, but please let me say it all before you interrupt. But first, perhaps a more comfortable setting."

Harry was led to a door that sat behind the throne. It led to a sitting room with a large fireplace that was ablaze with a happily crackling fire.

Sanguini took a seat in a black leather armchair while Harry sat on the couch.

"Now then, it started about twenty years ago." Sanguini got a far off look as he began to explain. It seemed as if he was slipping into the memories, reliving them.

"Every vampire has a series of probable soul mates. Through the ages I have met six of them. All of them were beautiful women, but they were also all completely human. I could not bring myself to tell them who I was, or what I was. At those times…it was still commonplace to hunt down vampires and kill them. We were not as romanticized as we are now. However, I met the seventh about twenty years ago. She was absolutely beautiful. She had eyes as green as the forest. Her hair was as red as flowing blood. She was a witch, and one that didn't show any fear towards vampires.

"I had been fighting with the resistance against Lord Voldemort at that time. He had set a group of werewolves on me. I had defeated all of them, but I was badly injured and in need of blood. She and her friends found me. She let me drink from her without a second thought.

"She was supposed to get married to a man named James Potter at the time, but it was a marriage made for convenience, not love. They were friends and nothing more. The wedding still happened of course. She married James, but after telling her the truth about how she was a potential mate, she began a romance with me. We became lovers, and she conceived a child."

Sanguini had a found look on his face as he spoke of the woman becoming pregnant.

"Her name was Lily Evens. Your mother. She was…is…such an amazing woman Harry. She loves you very much."

Harry's heart clenched painfully.

"So I have a brother or sister out there then? You had a kid with my mom."

"No, you are an only child Harry. James…never had a child with Lily."

Harry looked up suddenly from where he was looking at his hands.

"What are you saying?"

"I am your father Harry."

Harry stood quickly. "It's not true. I'm not a vampire! I may not know a lot about vampires, but I know enough to know that their children are vampires as well!"

"Look at yourself Harry. You are not the same as you were. Children born to vampires are human for the first sixteen years of their life. When they turn seventeen, they come into an inheritance. They die, and they become vampires. It is what happened to you, and long ago, it is what happened to me."

Harry looked down at himself. He had grown so much over night. His form was completely different, his skin was so pale. He reached up slowly and touched his teeth, pulling his fingers back quickly when his finger was cut on a sharp fang.

Harry fell back to the couch and closed his eyes. It was a lot to take in.

"Tell me more."

Sanguini leaned forward.

"The bonded mates of vampires…even if they are human…do not die unless the vampire dies. Not even if the killing curse is used."

Harry suddenly looked up again. "My mother is alive?"

Sanguini nodded slowly. "Though she had not aged. She will not age. She had to keep hidden. If anyone found out that you were not James's son before you came into this inheritance, even Dumbledore, you would not be safe."

The door opened slowly and the woman in the crimson dress walked in. She slipped the hood down, revealing Lily Potter.

She was just like all of the pictures that he had seen of her.

For the first time in his life, Harry cried tears of joy.

* * *

Harry sighed as he sat down with a book in front of him. The full moon hung over the sky and Harry wanted nothing more than to go ride his broom. Instead, his parents were forcing him to read up on Vampires.

Harry slowly opened the book and began skimming.

_Many of the myths that muggles and wizards believe about vampires are completely false. Vampires can walk in the sunlight though they can not develop a tan. The image of the vampire will appear on photographs, video, and in reflective surfaces. They do not have any allergies to garlic, holy water, silver, or crosses. Vampires have souls. They do not turn into giant bats, though they will develop a set of feathered wings after they bond to their mate._

_All vampires have an animangus form and must study to learn how to change. _

_Vampires must drink blood to survive, however; vampires can not consume enough blood in one sitting to kill a human. The most damage that a vampire can do to a human is to leave them anemic and unconscious. _

_Vampires can be born or they can be turned. To create a vampire, one must drink the human's blood to the point of death. This requires feeding on the same human several times in the same day. After the human is near death, the vampire must feed the human their blood._

_Born vampires come into their inheritance when they turn seventeen._

_A child born to a vampire and a human will become a vampire on their seventeenth birthday. They will appear completely human until that time. The child of two vampires will have a lighter complexion and will require small amounts of blood until they reach maturity at age seventeen._

_Each vampire has several potential soul mates. A vampire's potential soul mate will appear to glow. This 'glow' is the vampire seeing their potential's aura._

_Male vampires can become pregnant, and can impregnate male mates. This ability is an evolutionary one, not a magical one. There was a period of six centuries when all born vampires were male and they all had male potential mates. At the same time, their numbers were decreasing because of humans hunting them. As a way to survive, the vampires evolved to be able to grow temporary wombs. Once a vampire's blood flows through their mate, the blood will also allow for the growth of temporary wombs. Vampires are not the only species to have progressed to this step of evolution. Veela, Werewolves, and Dragons have also developed this skill._

_Vampires have heightened senses. Their eyesight is sharp enough that they can see the cells of a human they are close to, and that they can see an aphid on a leaf while they are thousands of feet in the air. They also have the ability to see through magic (such as glamour, invisibility cloaks, and even the strongest of hiding charms). _

_Vampires have a sense of smell better than a werewolf's and better than any other creature. _

_Vampires can hear a pin drop up to a mile away but have the ability to tune noises out to keep themselves from experiencing an overload. _

_Vampires are one of the strongest beings known to wizarding kind. They are able to uproot trees and lift thousands of pounds. They are also very durable. Their skin can only be pierced by werewolf fangs or claws or by an attack from a dragon._

_Vampires have the ability to manipulate one of the elements. The elements that they can manipulate usually run in the family. If both parents have an element, then it is likely that the vampire will inherit both elements._

_Vampires have the ability to fly faster than even muggle jets, and they have the ability to run faster than any being's eye can see, however, vampires are able to track the movement of others when running at such speeds and are able to adjust their direction while they are running at these speeds._

_Vampires do not get sick._

Harry slowly closed the book and rubbed his eyes. Vampires may not get sick, but he was getting a migraine. It was a lot to take in. There was so much that vampires could do, and it seemed that none of the previous beliefs that he had about them were true.

Perhaps the most shocking was that male vampires could have children. It made him feel hope. He had always wanted to have a big family, but when he had found himself attracted to Cedric in his fourth year, that plan had quickly gone out the window.

A soft growl filled the room, and Harry realized just how much his throat hurt. He had been a vampire for more than twenty four hours now, and he still hadn't had any blood.

A soft knock sounded on the door and his father stepped in with a glass filled with a deep red liquid. Harry was up in an instant and had the glass. He downed it quickly and ran his finger along the inside of the glass, licking up the remaining bits of blood that clung to his fingers.

"I'm glad that you are not squeamish. I starved myself before I agreed to try my first bit of blood." Sanguini took the glass and ran his hand through his son's short hair.

"Welcome home, my son."

* * *

AN: The reason the book entry is so out of order is because Harry is skimming the book, he is not reading straight through it.

Now then, I'm thinking about giving Harry the powers over Fire (from his mother) and Shadow (from Sanguini). It should be good.

It may be a few days before I update. I'm trying to think on if I want Harry's mate to be human, veela, dragon, or something else.

However, this will be a HPDM story. Harry and Draco will be together.


	2. Summer's End

**Chapter 2**

**Summer's End**

August had been an eventful month. He had learned that his mother was still alive, and that his father was a vampire named Sanguini. He learned that he himself was a vampire and that he was loved.

He had spent most of the month either getting to know his parents, or learning what it meant to be a vampire prince. A few days after his first taste of blood, he had been brought out with his father to learn how to hunt. He had gone out every other night to learn how to hunt on his own, and so far he had done it without incident. It appeared as if he was a natural.

From there, he had learned that both of his parents could control one of the elements. His father's ability to control shadows had passed on to him, and so had his mother's ability to control fire. He could now manipulate the shadows around him to stay hidden, and had even been able to pull a Peter Pan (1).

So much had happened and he was grateful for every bit of it.

Harry walked through the halls of Castle Crimson and slipped into his father's study.

"You wanted to see me dad?" It was still slightly odd that he was calling someone dad.

"Yes. Please sit."

Harry took the chair on the other side of the desk and looked at his father before the man smiled.

"Your mother will be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. And I will be moving to the manor just outside of Hogsmead to be close to the two of you. Furthermore, you will have a bodyguard while attending your final year of school."

Harry was slightly startled to find out that he was going to have a bodyguard. He was quite powerful now; surly he would be able to take care of himself.

"If you don't mind me asking, why will I have a bodyguard?"

"You are a prince. There are many who would wish to kill you as a way to get to me. You are my heir, and when I retire, you will become the next king."

Harry nodded slowly before slowly standing.

"Who will be my bodyguard?"

The door to the study slowly opened, and in walked none other than Sirius Black. Harry's heart clenched and he turned back to his father quickly.

"How is this possible? He died."

Sanguini smiled softly.

"Your godfather is a vampire. Vampires that fall through the vale are able to return from it."

Harry couldn't help but run to his godfather's arms and take him into a tight embrace. It seemed that his life was getting better with each passing day.

* * *

Harry was dressed in lose black jeans with a dark black t-shirt. In his hand, he held a leash. The leash was attached to a collar which was around Sirius's neck. No one knew that Sirius was still alive and the man wanted to keep it that way. Besides, as a dog, Sirius could follow Harry many places that he would not be able to follow in his human form.

Currently the two were strolling through Diagon Alley.

The summer had come to an end, and now it was time for the school shopping. He doubted that anyone would recognize him. He had grown so much over the summer, and he now had a more muscular build. His glasses were long gone, and the only remaining sign that he was in fact Harry Potter came from the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead which had been covered up with a simple glamour.

Harry slipped his supplies list out of his pocket and read down the list slowly.

The potions supplies were first. Everyone purchased those last, so the apothecary was pretty much empty. From there, he went to Madam Malkin's where he got a new set of school robes to fit his larger form. He slipped into Flourish & Blotts and quickly gathered all of his books, paying for them quickly so that he could get out of the most crowded shop.

He opened up a bottomless backpack that he had resting at his side and slipped his books in.

Suddenly, a sea of ginger colored hair obscured his vision. He smiled softly as he saw the Weasley clan. Perhaps he should go say hi. He knew that they wouldn't recognize him, but then again, he knew that he could convince them that he was really him.

"I'm so glad that Potter disappeared. I won't have to pretend to be his friend anymore."

Harry was shocked that these words were coming from Ron's mouth. Beside him, Sirius growled.

"It would have been nice to marry him though. All that money. Both the Potter and the Black fortunes. I would have had one of his bratty children and then taken that money from him."

So Ginny had been using him as well? Harry's heart was breaking.

"Ron!" Harry looked up as a bundle of bushy hair ran past him and into Ron's arms. The two kissed. "I missed you so much Ron. I'm sorry I couldn't see you over the summer. My parents took me on vacation overseas. Did you hear about Potter? We no longer have to go on his insane adventures with him. It's about time. I hated him!"

So…Hermione had been using him as well.

"Let's go Padfoot."

Just as they were about to turn, Harry heard Ron's voice snarling something.

"Well, if it isn't the foul death eater in training."

Harry turned quickly and was greeted with the sight of Draco Malfoy. Harry winced lightly as he looked at the Malfoy heir. He seemed to be glowing. Harry blinked quickly as he realized something. His mind wandered back to what he had read in the book he had been given.

_Each vampire has several potential soul mates. A vampire's potential soul mate will appear to glow. This 'glow' is the vampire seeing their potential's aura._

So Draco was a potential mate.

Harry stood straighter and prepared to defend Draco, but the blonde seemed to ignore the Weasley clan and walked past as if they were not even there.

* * *

That scent was intoxicating. He wanted nothing more than to follow it, but this was not the place. What if the other was human? What if the other ran away when they found out that he was interested, that he saw them as a potential mate? No, it was best to wait. He knew that he would see them again.

* * *

Harry followed Draco through the crowds of Diagon Alley until he they slipped into a seemingly abandoned alley. At the end, was a simple metal door that read 'Deadman's pub'

Harry let go of Sirius's leash and moved forward quickly, grabbing Draco's arm to stop him from entering the pub.

Draco slowly turned, revealing that his pupils were slits.

"Can I help you?"

* * *

He jumped as his arm was grabbed and turned to the one that had that amazing smell wafting off of him. The man was beautiful with his deep black hair, pale skin, and emerald eyes. He was of the perfect build, and the same height that he was.

"Who are you?"

* * *

Draco had changed over the summer. His hair was much longer and now had to be held back by a piece of leather cord as it fell to the middle of his back. His eyes were no longer the slate grey, but now seemed to be pure silver with the pupils being snakelike slits.

"Who are you?"

Harry blinked. Surly Malfoy knew who he was.

Realization came to Harry suddenly. He didn't look anything like himself. Slowly, Harry removed the glamour from his scar and moved his bangs away.

"Potter?"

"Not technically a Potter, but yes. It's me. I went through a few…changes this summer. I notice that you have as well."

Draco looked down at himself and nodded.

"Yes. I came into my inheritance as a dragon. You?"

"Vampire."

"Harry! He could be an enemy; you shouldn't just give away your identity." Sirius had taken his human form and was scolding his grandson.

"Don't worry Sirius. I can see his aura."

Sirius looked between the two and laughed softly.

"Oh, your father will find this quite funny. Being the potential of your biggest rival. It's like Romeo and Juliet."

Draco blinked as he heard Sirius speak. He wasn't that surprised that Sirius was alive. People seemed to come back from the dead all the time in the wizarding world.

"Let us hope not. As I remember, it didn't quite end well for them."

* * *

The summer had ended. Harry had not seen Draco since that time in Diagon Alley and he was itching to see him again. He had gone into the pub with the Malfoy heir and the two had spoken for hours. Harry had told him about vampires while Draco had told him about dragons.

Harry had learned that dragons could find potential mates through scent; he had also said that Harry smelled amazing. He learned that Draco wasn't hatched from an egg, but born in a human form. Draco could control the basic elements of fire, ice, water, earth, nature, and air. He could come into a half form that gave him large dragon like wings and after he mated he would be able to take on a full dragon form to protect his mate and any future hatchlings.

They had been forced to part however; without discussing what they would do about being potential mates.

Harry had been anxious to see Draco ever since.

It was currently September the First and Harry was curled up in a compartment of the Hogwarts Express with Padfoot resting on the floor, already asleep.

The compartment opened, revealing a redheaded girl. Ginny Weasley looked around the compartment before her eyes landed on Harry and she smiled like a cat that had caught a canary.

"You must be a new student. I'm Ginny. It's so nice to meet you."

Harry felt like gagging at the attention. It was obvious that she was openly attracted. Perhaps the rumors of her being the school slut.

"Excuse me Weaslett, but my friend is not interested, I can assure you that."

Ginny turned quickly to see Draco looming over her.

"What would you know Malfoy?"

Harry smirked. "It is true Weaslett. I'm not attracted to women. Especially foolish girls that throw themselves at any attractive man."

Draco pushed his way into the compartment and slammed the door behind him before casting a wandless locking and silencing charm.

"Harry, we need to talk about being potentials."

Harry gave a single nod.

"Indeed we do."

* * *

Next chapter, they have their conversation and they arrive at Hogwarts.

(1) Harry can unleash his shadow where it gains a consciousness of its own.


End file.
